1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-use valving device, and more particularly to a multi-use valving device for controlling fluid flow, particularly in the field of opthalmic surgery.
2. Problems in the Art
Various means and methods are utilized in the art to control fluid flow. Generally referred to as valves, many are quite costly because of the complexity and number of parts, or the materials they are made from.
The term fluid flow refers to not only liquids, but also to gaseous flow, including both vacuum (sub-atmospheric) and pneumatic pressure (super-atmospheric). For purposes of this application fluid flow also refers to semi-solids and suspended solids.
Generally, valving principles concentrate on means and methods of individually restricting a fluid flow pathway. In some applications, valving action, to a high degree of precision and in an absolute sealing manner, is not necessarily required. However, in many applications, such as pneumatics, vacuum, and sensitive liquids, high precision is essential. It would be most advantageous to have a precision valving device which is economical, reliable, easy to manually control, and flexible to be adapted to many different applications.
There is always a need for a valving means that is easily accessible and operable and is reliable and precise for on-off valving between a fluid flow source and a means uilizing the fluid flow.
A more complex illustrative example of the need for such a valving device exists in the ophthalmic surgery area.
Widespread utilization of micro-surgical instruments and accompanying techniques for ophthalmic surgery is a relatively recent phenomenum and one which is undergoing tremendous technological growth and advance. While new techniques and treatments continue to be explored, perhaps the greatest area of achievement is currently occurring in refining the apparatus utilized in currently accepted procedures.
Previously, ophthalmologists were quite limited in their ability to perform invasive surgery to the human eye because of the damage caused by the coarse incisions and other intrusions made by then-accepted instruments. Currently, ophthalmic micro-surgical instruments have been developed to the point that minimal damage is done to the eye while achieving significant accuracy and safety in completing the various procedures available.
The instruments needed for ophthalmic micro-surgery fall within at least the following classes: cutting instruments; aspiration instruments; and irrigation instruments. This, of course, means that these instruments require various states or forms of fluid flow or energy to operate. For example, some of the currently used cutting instruments utilize electricity for their operation. However, others utilize pneumatic power which requires that pressurized air be delivered to the instrument. Aspirators, of course, require that a vacuum be created in the instrument to enable fluids and solids to be removed. Finally, irrigation instruments require that liquid be supplied through the instrument.
It is also true that for some eye operations, an ophthalmologist will utilize a number of different micro-surgical instruments, perhaps even utilizing a number of the same type of instruments for the same operation. Therefore, there is a real and significant need in the art for a multi-use valving device which would allow a surgeon to have, first, multiple instruments (of the same type or of different types) at immediate access, and secondly, manual control over the feedline directly to each instrument.
The current micro-surgical instruments for ophthalmic surgery represent a giant step forward in convenience, efficiency, accuracy, and flexibility for the surgery and the surgeon. A valving device which would allow concurrent operation of multiple instruments from a single pressure, vacuum, or fluid source would further advance the art.
Moreover, because of the very delicate and fragile nature of the eye, sterilization of ophthalmic surgery instruments is critical, perhaps even more so than in other areas of surgery. Therefore, other advances in the art have seen the production and use of disposable micro-surgical instruments, including their connecting tubing. It therefore would be a further advantage to have a valving device which is simple in structure and economical in manufacture so that it too could be disposable.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to present a multi-use valving device which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which allows manual control of a feedline between a fluid flow source and a means utilizing the fluid flow which is simple in structure and reliable in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which allows multiple pathways from the fluid flow source to be immediately available to the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which can provide a variety of types of fluid flow source and corresponding means utilizing the fluid flow for immediate use to the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which utilizes a positive action, failsafe mechanical valving which is proximally and manually controllable by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which is simple and economical to manufacture and assemble, is simple to connect to existing fluid flow systems, and is simple to operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-use valving device which can be manufactured and assembled at an economical cost so that it may be disposable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to accompanying drawings and specification.